


Whisper My Name

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Party, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Rough Sex, Sassy Harry, Smut, Stripper Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: غزاله
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 5





	Whisper My Name

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: غزاله

>   
>  **-Louis top**

ریسه‌های لامپ سرتاسر کشتی از چپ و راست کشیده شده بودن و فضای بیرونی کشتی رو توی تاریکی شب روشن میکردن. استخر مستطیل شکل نسبتا بزرگی وسط کشتی قرار داشت و دور تا دورش سان‌بِدهای کرم رنگ با پشتی‌های مشکی قرار داشتن.

داخل فضای سرپوشیده کشتی، خدمتکارهای خانم با دامن‌های کوتاه مشکی، تی‌شرت سفید و دکمه‌دار که روش جلیقه مشکی پوشیده بودن و یک پاپیون به یقه‌شون زده بودن بین مهمون‌ها میچرخیدن و پذیرایی میکردن.

وسط اون فضای بسته، ردیف پله‌های مارپیچی شکل با دیواره‌های نیم متری شیشه‌ای تا سه طبقه بالا رفته بود و هر طبقه به سی تا سوئیت ختم میشد.

بار کوچیکی گوشه سالن کشتی قرار داشت و صندلی‌هایی با پایه‌های بلند و بدون تکیه‌گاه به رنگ شیری جلوش قرار داشتن که چندتایی‌شون اشغال شده بودن.

صدای موسیقی تندی تو فضای بسته کشتی میپچید و لامپ‌های نئونی و رنگی فضا رو روشن میکردن. دخترها و پسرهای زیادی با موسیقی میرقصیدن و عده‌ای هم روی کاناپه‌های چرمی مشکی رنگ لم داده بودن و نوشیدنی‌هاشون رو مزه میکردن.

"به سلامتی لویی تاملینسون و مهمونی توپش."

لویی نیشخندی زد و بعد از اینکه اون جمع شیش نفره که دور هم دایره‌ای شکل ایستاده بودن، نوشیدنی‌هاشون رو بالا بردن و هورا کشیدن، لویی هم کارشون رو تکرار کرد و سر کوچیکی براشون تکون داد قبل از اینکه همزمان با اون‌ها اون مایع تلخ رو سر بکشه.

"لویی و این خرج‌های الکیش آخر بدبختش میکنه."

سر همه به سرعت به سمت پسری که با گیلاس تو دستش کمی عقب‌تر از اونها ایستاده بود چرخید و لویی بدون اینکه نگاهش کنه چشمهاش رو چرخوند. آخرین جرعه از نوشیدنی‌ش خورد و بعد زبونش رو روی لب‌هاش کشید قبل از اینکه نگاه سردش رو به ان پسر بدوزه.

"یادم نمیاد اسمت رو تو لیست مهمون‌ها دیده باشم جیکوب."

لویی گیلاسی که به سمت پسر گرفته بود رو پایین آورد. دست آزادش رو وارد جیب شلوارش کرد و ابرویی براش بالا انداخت.

جیکوب سری تکون داد و قدم‌های محکمش رو به سمت جمع اون‌ها برداشت. لویی دید که چطور امیلی و لارا کمی از هم فاصله گرفتن تا جیکوب بتونه بین‌شون بایسته.

"دیدم خیلی زشت میشه اگه دوست قدیمیت تو این مهمونی باشکوه نباشه. اومدم که جای خالیم حس نشه."

لویی لبخند کجی زد و زبونش رو روی دندون نیشش کشید. ناخون شستش رو به گوشه لبش کشید و از بالای چشم به جیکوب خیره شد.

"هیچکس به اکسش نمیگه دوست قدیمی هانی."

جیکوب لبخندی زد و بدون اینکه دیگه جوابی بهش بده روش رو به سمت سموئل چرخوند و مشغول حرف زدن باهاش شد. لویی با همون لبخند سری تکون داد و نگاه کوتاه و نگران سم لحظه‌ای روی لویی نشست قبل از اینکه دوباره حواسش رو به جیکوب بده.

هرکی تو اون جمع بود به خوبی میدونست بین لویی و جیکوب چه چیزی بوده و حالا هم تنش بدی بین همه‌شون حس میشد. البته اگه لارا رو که به وضوح از اومدن جیکوب خوشحال بود رو نادیده بگیریم.

لویی آهی کشید و چشم‌هاش رو برای حماقت اون دختر چرخوند. چطور میتونست روی یک آدم گی کراش بزنه و به این امید داشته باشه که بهش میرسه؟

با یادآوری سال گذشته و اتفاقی که افتاده بود دوباره نیشخند زد. گی؟ آره، جیکوب گی بود تا وقتی که لویی مچش رو با دخترعمه‌ خودش تو اتاق‌شون نگرفته بود. خب، پس میشه به لارا حق داد اگه بهش امید داشته باشه. نه؟

لویی برای اینکه ذهنش رو از اون افکار مسخره پاک کنه قدمی به عقب برداشت و نگاهش رو روی مهمونی‌ای که گرفته بود چرخوند. همه چیز مثل همیشه بی عیب و نقص و پرفکت بود. اون لویی تاملینسون بود، امکان نداشت کاری بخواد انجام بده و اون کار بد پیش بره. حتی اگه اجاره کردن یک شبانه روز یکی از کشتی‌های کروز معروف تو منطقه خودشون بود.

با دیدن دختری که با نیم‌تنه ساتن مشکی که سینه‌های بزرگش رو به خوبی به نمایش گذاشته بود و شلوارک کوتاه سفیدش که پاهای خوش تراشش رو در بر گرفته بود، روی پاهای یکی از مهمون‌هاش نشسته بود و به وضوح مشخص بود که داره باهاش لاس میزنه، لبخند کوچیکی زد.

سخت نبود که علاوه بر اجاره کردن کشتی چندتا از اون هرزه‌ها هم برای دوست‌های عزیزش اجاره کنه که سرگرم‌شون کنه.

با حس سنگینی نگاهی لبخندش پاک شد و گرهی بین ابروهاش نشست. این نگاه لعنتی دو ساعتی میشد که روش سنگینی میکرد ولی لویی نمیفهمید کیه که داره نگاهش میکنه.

گردنش رو چرخوند و با دیدن پسری که با لبخند کجی کمی اون‌طرف‌تر بهش زل زده بود، ابروهاش از هم فاصله گرفتن. اون پسر با موهای بلند و فر که آزادانه روی شونه‌هاش ریخته بودن، لب‌های قرمز براق، بدن برهنه و شلوار چرم چسبش و نگاهی که تو اون فضای نیمه تاریک برق میزد خیلی شرارت‌آمیز به نظر میرسید.

چشم‌هاش با دیدن چشمکی که پسر بهش زد کمی گرد شد و بعد بی اختیار تک خنده‌ای از بین لب‌های باریکش بیرون اومد. اوکی درسته که خودش اون هرزه‌ها رو اجاره کرده بود ولی اصلا تمایلی به خوابیدن با یکی از اون‌ها نداشت.

با همون خنده سرش رو به اطراف تکون داد و بعد نگاهش رو از پسر گرفت. گوشه لبش رو گاز گرفت و بعد از اینکه خدمتکاری با سینی مشروب کنارش ایستاد، گیلاس خالی‌ش رو توی سینی گذاشت و یکی دیگه دیگه‌ برداشت.

"این‌ها رو از کجا پیدا کردی؟"

لویی چشم‌هاش رو به جیکوب دوخت و و وقتی اشاره اون به یکی از پسرهای نیمه برهنه رو دید برای بار چندم نیشخندی روی لب‌هاش نشست.

"چیه؟ میخوای بری فرم استخدام پر کنی؟"

امیلی‌ لب‌های نارنجی‌ش رو روی هم فشار داد تا نخنده و انگشت‌های بلند جیکوب دور گیلاسش محکم شدن ولی تمام تلاشش رو کرد که لبخند از روی صورتش پاک نشه.

"نه بیبی. میخواستم مطمئن شم از همکارهای خودت سوءاستتفاده نکرده باشی."

لویی زبونش رو به سقف دهنش کشید و کمی به مسخره به جیکوب خیره شد قبل از اینکه صدای تیز و برنده‌اش گوش جمع رو پر کنه.

"اوه هانی. همه قرار نیست مثل تو از همکارهای عزیزشون استفاده کنن و خودشون رو بالا بکشن."

از گوشه چشم به زین که کاملا جدی و ساکت از اول کنارش ایستاده بود، نگاه کرد و وقتی نگاه اون رو روی خودش دید چندبار ابروهاش رو براش بالا و پایین کرد. زین به این حرکتش لبخند محوی زد و نامحسوس سرش رو تکون داد که این برای لویی یعنی: 'کارت درسته رفیق.'

دست جیکوب تو جیبش مشت شد و دندون‌هاش روی هم فشرده شدن. 'اوه' ریزی از دهن سم بیرون اومد و بقیه یواش باهم پچ پچ کردن. لویی با پیروزی برای جیکوب ابرو بالا انداخت و سرخوش از نوشیدنی‌ش مزه کرد.

یادتونه گفتم که لویی مچ جیکوب رو گرفته بود؟ خب کمتر کسی بود که ندونه مردیث، دخترعمه لویی صاحب بزرگترین شرکت تجارت لباسه و جیکوب برای بالا کشیدن خودش و به دست آوردن مقامی بهتر از منشی بودن تو اون شرکت با مردیث خوابیده بود.

اصلا این خود مردیث بود که به وسیله‌اش لویی و جیکوب باهم آشنا شدن و شروع به قرار گذاشتن کردن ولی بعد از دو سال اون فاجعه اتفاق افتاد و حالا جیکوب ریاست یکی از شعبه‌های شرکت مردیث رو برعهده داشت.

لویی با سرگرمی به لب‌های آویزون لارا خیره شد و با خودش فکر کرد که اون دختر به‌هرحال الکی به جیکوب دل بسته و بهش امید داره.

نفسش رو محکم بیرون داد و بعد از چشمکی که به سم زد از اون جمع جدا شد و به سمت بار رفت. گیلاسش رو روی میز سفید رنگ روبه‌روش گذاشت و بعد از اینکه خودش روروی صندلی پایه بلند بالا کشید و نشست، چندبار کف دست‌هاش رو به میز کوبید تا توجه بارمن رو به خودش جلب کنه.

پسر قدبلند و خوش‌تیپی که به سمتش برگشت و سوالی نگاهش کرد باعث شد لویی ابروهاش رو بالا بندازه و لبخند بزرگی بزنه که موجب شد گوشه‌ چشم‌هاش چین بخورن و پسر ناخودآگاه جواب لبخندش رو بده.

"هـــــی هندسام... یکی از بهترین چیزایی که داری رو بهم میدی؟"

بارمن لبخند کجی بهش زد و کمی به سمت لویی خم شد که باعث شد اون بیشتر ابروهاش رو بالا بندازه و بدون اینکه تکونی بخوره نگاهش رو بین چشم‌های تیره و لب‌های گوشتی اون پسر بچرخونه.

"حتما عزیزم."

لویی به لحن پسر آروم خندید و وقتی اون عقب کشید تا نوشیدنی لویی رو حاضر کنه، اون انگشت‌هاش رو بهم گره زد و روی میز گذاشت. کمی از پشت سر اون پسر رو دید زد و بعد که کارش طول کشید لویی بی حوصله پوفی کشید.

یکی از دست‌هاش رو به گونه‌اش تکیه داد و با انگشت‌های دیگه‌اش روی میز با آهنگ ضرب گرفت. کمی سرش رو روی دستش کج کرد، چشم‌های آبی‌ش رو اطراف چرخوند و لحظه بعد با قفل شدن چشم‌هاش تو یک جفت چشم که بهش خیره شده بود و از قضا متعلق به همون پسر مو فرفری بود، ابروی چپش رو بالا انداخت.

اون کمی دورتر از لویی ایستاده بود و بهش خیره شده بود. مثل چند دقیقه پیش که نگاهش میکرد، چشم‌هاش تو تاریکی برق میزدن و لب‌هایی که به نظر لویی باید طعم گیلاس میدادن لبخند کوچیکی روی خودشون داشتن.

لویی پلکی زد وقتی افکار منحرفانه بدون اینکه بخواد تو ذهنش شکل گرفتن. خب نمیشد انکار کرد که اون پسر با بدن نسبتا ورزیده‌اش و تتوهایی که داشت جذاب نبود ولی درهرحال لویی قرار نبود باهاش بخوابه پس این افکار هم بی معنی بودن.

لویی ضرب زدن روی میز رو متوقف کرد وقتی دید گرفتن مچ اون پسر کافی نبوده و اون همچنان با پررویی به لویی زل زده.

کمی لب‌هاش رو کج کرد و بعد از اینکه مدتی تو چشم‌های اون خیره موند بالاخره تصمیم گرفت این بازی مسخره ارتباط چشمی رو باهاش تموم کنه و همون لحظه بارمن به سمتش برگشت. نوشیدنی رو با لبخند به سمتش هل داد و به لویی چشمک زد.

"شرط میبندم بهترین چیزیه که تا الان میتونستی بخوری. زود باش. امتحانش کن."

لویی نوشیدنی رو به سمت خودش کشید و بعد از اینکه نیم نگاهی به پسر انداخت همه اون رو یک نفس سر کشید. صورتش به‌خاطر طعم تیز و تلخ الکل جمع شد و بعد نفسش رو عمیق بیرون داد. لب‌هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و بعد لیوان مکعبی شکل رو روی میز کوبید.

"این پرفکت بود پسر."

با هیجان داد زد و باعث شد بارمن بهش بخنده. لویی به دست دراز شده اون نگاه کرد و بعد چشم‌هاش رو به صورت خوش‌فرمش دوخت.

"تاملین. میتونی تام صدام کنی و تو؟"

لویی کمی مکث کرد و بعد با لبخند بزرگی که زد دستش رو تو دست تام گذاشت.

"لویی. لویی تاملینسون."

لبخند تام در ثانیه‌ای محو شد و صورتش رو هاله‌ای از ناباوری گرفت. دستش از توی دست لویی شل شد و چشم‌هاش رو روی صورت لویی چرخوند. اون چشم‌های آبی، مژه‌های بوری که زیر اون نورهای رنگارنگ روی گونه‌هاش سایه‌ انداخته بودن‌، لب‌های باریک و صورتی و موهایی که به بهترین شکل ممکن بالا زده شده بودن همون لویی تاملینسونی رو ساخته بودن که کشتی رو برای یک شبانه‌روز اجاره کرده بود؟

لویی که قیافه بهت زده تام رو دید با سرخوشی خندید و بعد از اینکه فشاری به دستش وارد کرد اون رو رها کرد.

"چیه پسر؟ چرا خشکت زد؟"

تام چندبار پلک زد و بعد با ناباوری خندید. انگشت‌هاش رو به پیشونی‌ش کشید و بعد یک قدم از میز فاصله گرفت و عقب رفت.

"هیچی فقط...خدای من...تو تاملینسونی."

لویی لیوان رو به سمت تام هل داد و تام قبل از اینکه اون از روی میز بیفته انگشت‌هاش رو دور شیشه طرح‌دار حلقه کرد. لویی نیشخندی زد و مثل چند لحظه پیش تام، چشمکش رو بهش برگردوند.

"یکی دیگه میخوام تام. راست میگفتی، من تاحالا مثل این نوشیدنی نخورده بودم."

تام کمی خیره نگاهش کرد قبل از اینکه دوباره بخنده و سری برای لویی تکون بده.

"حتما قربان."

لویی با لبخند نفس عمیقی کشید و این‌بار تام رو از پشت دید نزد. همیشه بهش حس غرور دست میداد وقتی مردم متوجه هویتش میشدن و عکس‌العمل‌های جالبی از خودشون نشون میدادن.

بعد از اینکه تام برای دومین بار نوشیدنی رو بهش داد لویی بهش لبخند زد و وقتی دختری با موهای کوتاه صورتی رنگش از سر دیگه میز تام رو صدا کرد اون عذرخواهی کوچیکی از لویی کرد و به سمت اون دختر رفت.

لویی این‌بار همه نوشیدنی رو یک‌جا سر نکشید. کمی از اون رو مزه کرد و دوباره روی میز برش گردوند. انگشت‌هاش رو دور شیشه سرد و خنکش حلقه کرد و نگاهش رو به یخ‌های شناور توش دوخت.

به خودش که نمیتونست دروغ بگه. بودن جیکوب تو این مهمونی کمی حالش رو گرفته بود و لویی دیگه ذوق اولیه‌ای که برای این مهمونی و فضای خفن کشتی داشت رو نداشت.

دندون قروچه‌ای کرد و زیرلب فحشی به جیکوب داد. اون بیریخت بدتیپ همه عشق و حال لویی رو با حضور نحسش بهم ریخته بود و همه‌اش تقصیر اون بود که لویی به جای اینکه الان بین اون جمعیت درحال رقصیدن باشه مثل پیرمردهای شصت ساله روی صندلیش نشسته بود و الکل نمیدونم چند درصدش رو مزه مزه میکرد.

کلافه پوفی کشید و این‌بار جرعه بزرگتری از نوشیدنی تام رو تو دهنش ریخت ولی قبل از اینکه بتونه اون رو قورت بده صدایی درست زیر گوشش و از پشت سر باعث شد چشم‌هاش گرد بشه و نوشیدنی از دهنش به بیرون بپاشه.

"میخوای یکم برقصیم؟"

لویی با همون چشم‌های گرد تک سرفه‌ای کرد و بعد از اینکه نگاهش رو روی میز خیس شده از مخلوط آب‌دهن و الکل گرفت و از افتضاحی که حتی به لباسش هم خورده بود گذشت،آهسته سرش رو برگردوند و با دیدن همون چشم‌های براق بزاقش تو گلوش پرید.

پسر چندبار با لبخند و چشم‌های نگران دستش رو روی کمر لویی کشید و وقتی سرفه‌های لویی قطع شدن هم دستش رو برنداشت.

لویی همونطور که دست مشت‌شده‌اش جلوی دهنش بود تا سرفه‌هاش رو بپوشونه به اون شرارت عظیم خیره بود و حتی پلک هم نمیزد. اوکی ولی واقعا وات د فاک؟

"تو دیگه از کجا پیدات شد؟"

لویی بعد از اینکه دستش رو آروم از دهنش فاصله داد با صدای گرفته‌ای پرسید و به این فکر کرد که حتی دماغش هم الان طعم نوشیدنی‌ای که تام درست کرده بود رو میداد.

پسر فرفری لبخندش رو پررنگ کرد و لویی وقتی حرکت از قصد آهسته شده اون رو روی ستون فقراتش حس کرد نفس تو سینه‌اش حبس شد.

"نمیخواستم بترسونمت. متاسفم."

لویی چشم‌هاش رو که حالا به حالت عادی برگشته بودن بین چشم‌های اون پسر چرخوند. حالا که فاصله تقریبا کمی بین‌شون بود لویی بهتر میتونست اون رو ببینه. خط‌چشم نازکی پشت پلک‌هاش کشیده بود و گونه‌هاش کمی برجسته و صورتی به نظر میرسیدن و لب‌هاش که لویی از همون فاصله زیاد هم تونسته بود تشخیص بده که یک رژلب براق قرمز روی خودشون داشتن.

پسر که نگاه خیره لویی رو دید لبخندش رو کمی پررنگ‌تر از قبل کرد و بعد نگاهش رو به لب‌های لویی داد. کمی صورتش رو جلو برد و قبل از اینکه کاری که میخواست رو انجام بده نگاه کوتاهی به چشم‌های لویی انداخت.

"بذار ترسیدنت رو جبران کنم."

صداش انقدری بلند نبود که لویی بتونه از بین اون موسیقی خوب بشنوه اما وقتی زبون پسر اول روی لب‌ها و بعد روی چونه‌اش کشیده شد، چشم‌های لویی دوباره گرد شدن و سرجاش خشک شد. چی شد؟

پسر زبونش رو از چونه تا روی خط فک لویی کشید و بعد از اینکه لاله گوشش رو خیلی کوتاه لیس زد تو گوشش گفت.

"میتونم برات پسر خوبی باشم."

لویی لرزیدن پشتش رو به‌خاطر چیزی که شنید حس کرد و قبل از اینکه کاری دست خودش بده و تمام قوانین و خط قرمزهاش رو رد کنه دستش رو روی سینه برهنه اون گذاشت و به عقب هلش داد.

پسر ولی انگار که توقع این حرکت رو داشته باشه بدون اینکه لبخندش رو پاک کنه دستش رو روی سینه‌اش دقیقا جایی که لویی لمسش کرده بود، گذاشت و بعد لبخند روی لب‌هاش به سمت راست کج شدن.

"چقدر دستت داغه."

این‌بار بلند گفت تا لویی بشنوه و قبل از اینکه بهش فرصت جواب دادن بده روی پاشنه پاش چرخید و بین جمعیت گم شد.

لویی نگاه بهت‌زده‌اش رو از جمعیت گرفت و به دستش دوخت. کمی به کف دستش خیره موند و بعد با خودش زمزمه کرد.

"اون دیگه چه کوفتی بود؟"

دستش رو به گونه‌اش چسبوند. دستش داغ بود؟ لویی تنها چیزی که حس میکرد گرمایی بود که از گونه‌اش به دستش منتقل میشد. اون پسر رسما چرت گفته بود.

لویی نفسش رو بیرون فوت کرد و بعد تی‌شرت تابستونی و خنکش رو که حالا چسبناک و حال‌بهم‌زن به نظر میرسید با انگشت شست و اشاره گرفت و از بدنش فاصله داد.

"چه افتضاحی. چه افتضاحی. خدا لعنتت کنه."

زیرلب غر زد و بعد و بدون اینکه از تام خداحافظی کنه از روی اون صندلی بلند شد تا به سمت دوست‌هاش بره. زین اولین کسی بود که متوجه لویی و صورت درهمش شد. نگاهش رو پایین برد و چندتا رد خیسی ریز و درشت روی تی‌شرت گرون قیمت لویی دید. ابرویی بالا انداخت و وقتی لویی نزدیک‌تر شد خواست چیزی بگه ولی لویی قبل از اینکه اون جیکوب دیکهد هم متوجهش بشه با سرعت لبه آستین زین رو بین انگشت‌هاش گرفت و اون رو به سمت دیگه‌ای از کشتی کشوند.

"هی هی لویی آروم باش. چیشده؟"

زین که همونطوری داشت دنبال لویی کشیده میشد گفت و لویی وقتی بالاخره به یک جای خلوت‌تر رسیدن ایستاد و بعد رو‌ به چشم‌های عسلی زین تی‌شرتش رو گرفت و بالا آورد.

"این کثافت رو میبینی؟ باید عوضش کنم. حالم داره بهم میخوره."

زین چندلحظه پوکر نگاهش کرد و قبل از اینکه فرصت کنه چیزی بگه لویی تقریبا جیغ کشید.

"به اون کراش لعنتیت زنگ بزن یه لباس دیگه برای من بیارهههه."

زین به خاطر شنیدن 'کراش لعنتی' چشمی چرخوند و بعد از اینکه دستش رو روی شونه لویی گذاشت تا به وول خوردن‌هاش پایان ببخشه، گوشی‌ش رو از جیبش درآورد و دنبال اسم موردنظرش گشت.

گوشی رو نزدیک گوشش نگه داشت و ثانیه بعد صدای جدی فرد پشت خط تو گوشش پیچید.

"زین؟"

زین نفس عمیقی کشید و بعد از چشم غره‌ای که به لویی رفت کمی صداش رو بلند کرد که صداش واضح به گوش اون برسه.

"لیام؟...اممم هی...راستش من به یه لباس احتیاج دارم...یعنی من که نه، لویی احتیاج داره."

لویی به دستپاچه شدن زین چپ چپ نگاه کرد. هیچوقت درک نکرد دوست ساکت و همیشه جدی‌ش چطور میتونه رو یکی عین خودش کراش بزنه و موقع حرف زدن باهاش اینطوری به تته پته بیفته. مگه همیشه دوتا قطب مخالف جذب هم نمیشن؟ پس دوست ابلهش چطوری به لیام ابله‌تر از خودش جذب شده بود؟

زین گوشی رو پایین آورد و بعد از چشم غره‌ای که دوباره به لویی رفت اون رو تو جیبش برگردوند.

"گفت میده یکی از خدمتکارها برات بیارن. برو طبقه دوم اتاق چهل و چهار منتظر باش."

لویی پاش رو به زمین کوبید و دوباره جیغش هوا رفت.

"چییییی؟ اون پین احمق خودش نمیاد و میخواد بده خدمتکار لباس من و بیارههههه؟؟؟ من یه شبانه روز کشتی بی مصرفش رو اجاره کردم نه تنها استقبالم نیومد الان هم نمیخواد بیااااد؟؟؟؟؟؟ این آدمه تو روش کراش زدیییی؟"

زین چشم‌هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و بعد از اینکه بازوی لویی رو توی دستش گرفت و اون رو سمت راه‌پله مارپیچی برد.

"اینقدر زر نزن و سلیطه بازی درنیار لویی. لیام بیکار نیست بیاد برای تو مراسم استقبال بگیره یا حتی برات لباس بیاره. تو رئیس جمهور یا همچین چیزی نیستی رفیق. اتاق چهل و چهار منتظر لباست بمون."

لویی به دور شدن زین و منتظر نموندن برای گرفتن جواب نگاه کرد و بعد لب‌هاش آویزون شدن.

"ولی تو بهترین دوست منی. جلوی تو غر نزنم پیش کی بزنم؟"

آهی کشید و بعد با شونه‌هایی افتاده از پله‌ها بالا رفت. به طبقه دوم که رسید روی زانوهاش خم شد و نفس عمیقی کشید. سرش رو کمی بالا آورد و بعد با دیدن آسانسور دقیقا جلوی صورتش حس کرد تمام بدنش آتیش گرفته.

زین احمق، زین ابله، زین یابو، کره خر بی مصرف، به جای اینکه اون رو پیش آسانسور ببره آورده بودش تو راه پله به این زیادی؟ نفسش رو محکم بیرون داد و صاف ایستاد.

حالا زین هیچی، چرا به ذهن خودش نرسیده بود از آسانسور استفاده کنه؟ کلافه زیرلب فحشی نثار لیام و جد و آبادش کرد و بعد با پاهایی که روی زمین میکوبید راه افتاد تا اون اتاق به فاک رفته رو پیدا کنه.

اگه هرکی این حرکات لویی رو از دور میدید اصلا باور نمیکرد این لویی همون لویی تاملینسونی باشه که پولش از پارو بالا میره.

"آقای تاملینسون؟"

با صدای بمی قدم‌هاش متوقف شدن و بعد از اینکه نفس عمیقی کشید لبخند کوچیکی روی لب‌هاش نشوند. اون تاملینسون بود، کسی نباید به عقل نداشته‌اش شک میکرد.

به سمت خدمتکار برگشت و اون با دیدن قیافه لویی کمی ابروهاش بالا رفت. به‌هرحال از وقتی لویی پاش رو تو طبقه دوم گذاشته بود خدمتکار اون رو دیده بود و متوجه حرکاتش بود، پس حق داشت از این تغییر ناگهانی تعجب کنه. نداشت؟

"من چندبار صداتون زدم ولی فکر کنم نشنیدید، معذرت میخوام که صدام رو بلند کردم. این کارت اتاقیه که باید برید توش. لباستون چند لحظه دیگه میرسه. از این طرف لطفا."

به رد شدن خدمتکار از جلوش نگاه کرد. اون صداش رو بلند کرده بود؟ پس چرا لویی متوجهش نشده بود؟ لبخندش رو در ثانیه‌ای خورد و با چهره جدی‌ای که به خودش گرفت پشت سر اون راه افتاد.

خدمتکار کارت رو کشید و بعد از اینکه در رو با دست به سمت داخل هل داد کنار ایستاد تا لویی وارد بشه.

"کارت رو همراه خودتون نگه‌دارید قربان."

لویی کارت رو گرفت و بعد از اینکه سری براش تکون داد و رفتنش رو نگاه کرد در رو بست و نفسش رو بیرون فوت کرد. اون آدم بدشانسی نبود ولی امشب به طرز بدی بدشانسی آورده بود و همه‌اش تقصیر لیام و کشتی‌ش بود.

اصلا هم مهم نبود وضعیت الانش به‌خاطر وجود یکی از هرزه‌هاییه که خودش آورده بود، نه لیام. لویی میگفت تقصیر لیامه پس واقعا تقصیر لیام بود.

لبه‌های پایینی تی‌شرتش رو گرفت و با یه حرکت از تنش درآورد. دستی به سینه و شکم چسبناکش کشید و بعد صورتش جمع شد. تی‌شرت رو با شدت روی زمین پرت کرد و به سمت دری که حدس میزد سرویس باشه رفت. وارد شد و جلوی سینک ایستاد، شیر آب رو باز کرد و بعداز اینکه دستش رو زیر آب گرفت اون رو به سینه و شکمش کشید تا اون چسبناکی وحشتناک رو از خودش دور کنه.

بدون اینکه بدنش رو خشک کنه دست خیسش رو یکبار تو موهاش کشید و بعد از سرویس خارج شد. نگاهی به تی‌شرت روی زمین انداخت و بعد چشم‌هاش رو ازش گرفت. به‌هرحال که اون تی‌شرت دیگه براش مهم نبود و از کار افتاده بود.

تقه‌ای که به در خورد باعث شد لویی با آسودگی نفسش رو بیرون بفرسته و به سمت در اتاق بره.کارت رو کشید و وقتی در باز شد در ثانیه‌ای چشم‌هاش به گردترین حالت ممکن خودش رسیدن.

"تو؟"

آره. درست حدس زدین. منظور لویی از 'تو' همون پسر فرفری‌ای بود که همه این آتیش‌ها از گورش بلند میشد. لویی اخم‌هاش رو تو هم کشید و خواست در رو ببنده که اون پسر با آرنج مانعش شد.

"مگه لباس نمیخواستین آقای تاملینسون؟ خب براتون لباس آوردم. گفتم که ترس‌تون رو جبران میکنم."

لویی دوباره لرزیدن مهره‌های پشتش رو بابت یادآوری کاری که اون کرده بود، حس کرد. کارت رو توی جیب پشتی شلوارش گذاشت و اخمش غلیظ‌تر شد.

"قرار بود یه خدمتکار لعنتی لباسم و بیاره نه یه هرزه که خودم استخدامش کردم."

پسر لبخندی زد و کمی در رو هل داد که باعث شد لویی عقب بره و در کاملا باز بشه. نگاه پسر که روی بدن برهنه‌ و نم‌دارش چرخید لویی بلافاصله فهمید لخته و لباسی که تو دست‌های اون خودنمایی میکرد رو از دستش چنگ زد.

"میتونی بری."

سرد و خشک گفت و خواست لباس رو تنش کنه که با داخل اومدن اون پسر چشم‌هاش دوباره گرد شد و حرفش رو تکرار کرد.

"نشنیدی چی گفتم؟ میتونی بری!"

این‌بار با تاکید بیشتری گفت ولی پسر انگار که کر شده باشه جلوتر اومد و لحظه بعد دست‌هاش دور گردن لویی حلقه شده بود.‌ لباس از دست لویی روی زمین افتاد و دست‌هاش روی شونه‌های اون نشستن.

"چیکار میکنی؟"

با بهت پرسید و بعد تلاش کرد خودش رو آزاد کنه ولی پسر سرش رو جلو برد و بعد زمزمه آرومش تو گوش لویی پیچید.

"فقط میخوام برات جبران کنم."

لویی باز هم اون رو به عقب هل داد و بالاخره موفق شد. پسر قدمی به عقب رفت و با همون لبخند اعصاب‌خوردکنش به لویی خیره موند.

"نمیخوام جبران کنی. برو بیرون."

با عصبانیت گفت و خم شد تا لباس رو از روی زمین برداره. پسر زبونش رو روی لب‌هاش کشید و برخلاف چیزی که لویی گفته بود قدم‌هاش رو به سمت تخت دونفره‌ای که اونجا بود برداشت. روی تخت نشست و از نرمی اون لبخندی زد. بعد خودش رو بالاتر کشید و به پهلو دراز کشید. آرنجش رو حائل سرش کرد و کف دستش رو به گونه‌اش تکیه داد.

لویی صاف ایستاد و بعد از اینکه چندبار لباس رو تکون داد تا چروک‌های روش رو برطرف کنه خواست بپوشتش که با شنیدن صدایی از پشت سرش چشم‌هاش برای چندمین بار گرد شدن و سریع به طرفش برگشت.

"از پشت خیلی خوب به نظر میرسی."

لویی با کلافگی چشم‌هاش رو بست و خودش رو تو دلش بابت این ایده احمقانه آوردن هرزه به کشتی لعنت کرد. این دیگه چه مخمصه‌ای بود توش گیر افتاده بود؟

"ببین یا با زبون خوش برو بیرون یا زنگ میزنم بیان ببـ.."

حرفش با چیزی که شنید قطع شد و آب‌دهنش تو گلوش افتاد.

"از لحظه‌ای که دیدمت فقط خواستم باهات بخوابم و تو روی توی خودم حس کنم. اینقدر بی انصاف نباش."

چندبار سرفه کرد و بعد با چشم‌های متعجب و گردش بهش خیره شد. چی گفت؟ لبخند کج پسر رو که دید عصبی نفسش رو بیرون فرستاد و بعد خندید.

"و اونوقت از کجا میدونی من به خوابیدن با پسرها علاقه دارم؟ من استریتم اگه هم بخوام با کسی بخوابم که نمیخوام، اون یه پسر نیست یه دختره پس برو بیرون."

پسر بلند قهقهه زد و بعد انگشت‌ اشاره‌اش رو به سمت لویی گرفت.

"شوخی جالبی بود. میخوای بگی من کلمه اِکس رو اشتباه شنیدم؟ یا حتی لاس زدن‌هات با اون بارمن خوش‌تیپ رو ندیدم؟ کامان لویی...تو گی‌ای و این رو همه میدونن. همه!"

لویی لب‌هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و دستی که باهاش لباس رو گرفته بود رو به طرف پسر گرفت.

"اوکی من گی‌ام ولی کی گفته دلم میخواد با تو بخوابم؟ برو بیرون. همین الان."

پسر دستش رو زیر سرش جابه‌جا کرد و بعد به ناخون‌های لاک زده دست دیگه‌اش نگاه کرد قبل از اینکه نگاهش رو از بالای چشم به لویی بدوزه و از خود راضی جواب بده.

"کیه که دلش نخواد با من بخوابه؟ همه این بدن رو برای خودشون میخوان و حالا که من اینجام تو ناز میکنی؟"

لویی دوباره عصبی خندید و دستش رو به صورتش کشید.

"ببین پسر جون من هیچ علاقه‌ای به خوابیدن با کسی که نمیشناسم ندارم. خصوصا اگه اون یه هرزه مثل تو باشه پس همین الان از جلوی چشمم گمشو چون دیگه داری اعصابم رو خورد میکنی."

لویی وقتی دید پسر همونطوری بیخیال دراز کشیده و ناخون‌هاش رو نگاه میکنه دندون‌هاش رو روی هم فشار داد و به سمت در رفت تا بازش کنه. دستش رو وارد جیب پشتی شلوارش کرد تا کارت رو دربیاره ولی با پیدا نکردنش اخمی کرد و دستش رو وارد جیب دیگه‌اش کرد.

"دنبال این میگردی؟"

لویی گردنش رو به سمتش برگردوند و با دیدن کارت مشکی رنگ بین انگشت اشاره و وسطش نگهش داشته بود، نفس عمیقی کشید. پسر کارت رو زیر و رو کرد، بهش نگاه کرد و بعد سرخوش ادامه داد.

"وقتی خم شده بودی از جیبت برداشتم. به نظرت مدیریت اینجا یکم بد سلیقه نیست؟ این کارت اگه به جای مشکی، طلایی بود خیلی قشنگ‌تر میشد. نظر تو چیه؟"

لویی لب بالایی‌ش رو بین دندون‌هاش گرفت و کمی خیره به اون نگاه کرد.

"پس دزد هم هستی؟"

پسر آروم خندید و لویی خیلی تلاش کرد به این توجه نکنه که چقدر خنده زیبایی داره.

"دزد یا هرچی. چه فرقی برای تو میکنه؟ تو این کارت رو میخوای پس بیا ازم بگیرش."

لویی با اینکه میدونست اگه به اون سمت بره قرار نیست به راحتی کارتش رو پس بگیره ولی قدم‌های مرددش رو به سمتش برداشت.

پسر سعی کرد نیشخند نزنه و کارت رو کمی به طرف لویی دراز کرد. دست لویی که برای گرفتن کارت دراز شد، پسر دستش رو از زیر سرش برداشت، اون رو دور مچ لویی حلقه کرد و به سمت خودش کشیدش و لحظه بعد لویی بعد از فریاد کوتاهی که کشید خودش رو درحالی پیدا کرد که دراز کشیده بود و اون لعنتی چشم سبز روش خیمه زده بود.

پسر نیشخندی زد و دستی که کارت توش بود رو از تخت جدا کرد و بالا آورد، اون رو جلوی چشم‌های مبهوت لویی تکون داد و بعد به سمت دیگه پرتش کرد.

"میدونستم به دردم میخوره."

لویی کلافه نفسش رو بیرون فرستاد. اصلا از شرایطی که توش بود لذت نمیبرد. البته بذارید بگم دلش نمیخواست لذت ببره چون نمیخواست قوانین خودش رو برای سکس زیر پا بذاره. حتما الان میپرسین چه قوانینی؟ خب، بذارین بهتون بگم:

" **1-** **با** **کسی** **که** **نمیشناسی** **نمیخوابی** **.**

**2-** **تو** **کلاب** **وقتی** **مستی** **به** **کسی** **پا** **نمیدی** **و** **این** **شامل** **هرزه‌های** **اونجا** **هم** **میشه** **.**

**3-** **سکس** **بدون** **کاندوم** **نداریم** **. (** **مورد** **تصحیح** **شده** **:** **بدون** **کاندوم** **و** **لوب** ***)** **پس** **همیشه** **همراهت** **باشن** **.**

**4-** **تو** **خوشتیپی** **و** **خودت** **این** **رو** **میدونی** **پس** **زود** **با** **هر** **تعریفی** **خر** **نشو** **و** **با** **هرکسی** **نریز** **رو** **هم** **.**

**5-** **این** **مال** **وقتیه** **که** **مورد** **یک** **و** **دو** **رو** **نادیده** **گرفتی** **که** **غلط** **میکنی** **این** **کار** **رو** **بکنی** **:** **به‌هیچ** **وجه** **بیشتر** **از** **یک‌بار** **باهاش** **نمیخوابی** **.**

**6-** **این** **مورد** **خیلی** **مهمه** **لویی** **.** **اونی** **که** **به** **عنوان** **پارتنرت** **قبول** **میکنی** **باید** **حتما** **آزمایش** **ایدز،** **هپاتیت** **و** **...** **هم** **بده** **و** **بعد** **باهاش** **سکس** **میکنی** **.**

**7-** **این** **رو** **اضافه** **میکنم** **برای** **اینکه** **اگه** **علاوه** **بر** **نادیده** **گرفتن** **مورد** **یک** **و** **دو** **خیلی** **اتفاقی** **مورد** **شیش** **هم** **نادیده** **گرفتی** **که** **خاک** **بر** **سرت** **:** **حتما** **خودت** **هم** **میری** **آزمایش** **میدی** **و** **اونوقت** **اگه** **چیزیت** **شد** **من** **میشینم** **به** **ریشت** **میخندم** **. (** **البته** **اگه** **ریش** **بذاری** **.)"**

آره. لویی این قوانین رو برای خودش داشت و مثل احمق‌ها توش با خودش حرف زده بود و خودش رو تهدید کرده بود ولی خب اون لوییه. با اخلاق و رفتارهای خاص احمقانه خودش.

حواسش با خیسی‌ زبونی که رو گردنش کشیده شد جمع شد و مثل چند دقیقه پیش دست‌هاش روروی شونه‌های برهنه اون گذاشت تا به عقب هلش بده.

"گمشو کنار. چه غلطی داری میکنی؟بهت..میگم..برو..کنار."

پسر سرش رو بالا آورد به چشم‌های لویی خیره شد.

"چرا اینقدر سخت میگیری؟ لذت ببر."

لویی چشمی چرخوند و خواست حرفی بزنه که لب‌های پسر روی لب‌هاش کوبیده شدن و چشم‌های لویی گشاد شد.بعد از چند ثانیه پسر ازش جدا شد و سرش رو کنار گوش لویی نگه داشت.

"لویی؟"

نفس لویی با زمزمه هری که اسمش رو صدا زد، تو سینه حبس شد.چرا اون زمزمه اینقدر هات و ترن‌آن کننده بود؟ فکر کرد و وقتی زانوی پسر رو بین پاهاش حس کرد چشم‌هاش رو محکم بست تا صدایی از دهنش درنیاد.

پسر لاله گوش لویی رو بین لب‌هاش گرفت و آزاردهنده مکید.اون رو از زیر گوشش تا روی سینه‌اش کشید و بعد زبونش رو دایره‌ای روی نیپل چپ لویی کشید.

لویی نفس بریده‌ای کشید و وقتی سر زانوی پسر به دیکش کشیده شد تو یک حرکت دست‌هاش رو روی بازوهای اون گذاشت و جاشون رو باهم عوض کرد. بالاخره اون هم آدم بود،صبر و تحمل داشت، نمیتونست که تا ابد جلوی خودش رو بگیره و تحریک نشه.

کف‌ دست‌هاش رو کنار سر پسر گذاشت و چشم‌های پسر روی صورت آشفته و موهایی که حالا به پایین ریخته بودن، چرخید.

"اسمت چیه؟"

پسر دست‌هاش رو روی سینه لویی گذاشت و لبخند کوچیکی بهش زد.

"هری."

لویی کمی چشم‌هاش رو روی صورت هری چرخوند و بعد لب‌هاش رو روی لب‌های اون گذاشت. خب حدسش درست نبود. اون لب‌ها طعم گیلاس نمیدادن و طعم توت‌فرنگی میدادن. این چه وضعشه؟ مگه رژ قرمز نباید طعم گیلاس بده؟

کلافه از افکار مسخره‌اش وسط بوسه، لب پایینی هری رو گاز گرفت و وقتی هری لب‌هاش رو از هم باز کرد لویی زبونش رو وارد دهنش کرد. هری ناله‌ای کرد و وقتی هر دو نفس کم آوردن، عقب کشیدن و لویی به چشم‌های خمار هری که حالا زیباتر به نظر میرسیدن نگاه کرد.

"من دارم با این کارم سه تا از قوانینم رو زیر پا میذارم درحالی که هیچوقت فکر نمیکردم این کار رو بکنم."

هری با اینکه نمیدونست لویی داره از چی صحبت میکنه در جواب بهش آروم خندید و دست‌هاش رو پشت گردن اون بهم قفل کرد.

"پس این خیلی افتخار داره که باعث شدم سه تا از قوانین تاملینسون شکسته بشه."

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و دوباره لب‌هاشون رو بهم وصل کرد. بعد از دو دقیقه عقب کشید و به رشته بزاقی که هنوز لب‌هاشون رو بهم متصل نگه داشته بود، خیره شد.

بعد سرش رو پایین برد و دندون‌هاش رو تو پوست سفید هری فرو کرد. مک زد تا ردش رو به جا بذاره و وقتی هری ناله کرد دستش رو روی رون هری گذاشت و از روی شلوار چرم نوازشش کرد.

قبل از اینکه فرصت کنه یک‌بار دیگه دندون‌هاش رو توی پوست نرم اون فرو کنه تقه‌ای به در خورد، صدای زین از پشت در به گوش هردوشون رسید و لویی ناخودآگاه دستش رو روی دهن هری گذاشت تا بهش بفهمونه باید ساکت باشه.

"لویی؟ هنوز اون تویی؟"

لویی که از گردن هری فاصله گرفته بود صداش رو صاف کرد و بعد بلند جواب داد.

"آره زین اینجام. چیزی شده؟"

زین کف دستش رو روی در گذاشت، سرش رو کمی به پایین خم کرد و بعد نگران جواب داد.

"دیر کردی نگرانت شدم. حالت خوبه؟"

هری همونطور که دست لویی روی دهنش بود نیشخندی زد که باعث شد لویی بهش چشم‌غره بره. بعد نفس عمیقی کشید و جواب داد.

"خوبم زین. یکم سرم درد گرفته میخوام استراحت کنم."

بعد دوباره لب‌هاش رو به پوست هری نزدیک کرد و قبل از اینکه باز هم گازش بگیره ادامه داد.

"تو حواست به مهمونا باشه تا من برگردم. مواظب باش چیزی کم و کسر نباشه."

زین نفسش رو بیرون فوت کرد و بعد از گفتن "باشه" ای از در فاصله گرفت و به سمت آسانسور رفت.

لویی یه قسمت دیگه از گردن هری رو هم مارک کرد، بعد لب‌هاش رو روی سینه هری گذاشت و گاز کوچیکی از نیپلش گرفت که باعث شد هری کمی کمرش رو بالا بده و انگشت‌هاش به ملافه زیرش چنگ بزنن. دست‌های لویی بدون توقف نقطه به نقطه بدن هری رو لمس میکردن و اون از پیچ و تاب خوردن هری زیر حرکات دست‌هاش لذت میبرد.

لویی کمی از هری فاصله گرفت و این‌بار هری بود که جاشون رو باهم عوض کرد و وقتی دوباره روی لویی قرار گرفت چشمکی بهش زد.

"حالا که باعث شدم قوانینت رو بشکنی بذار کاری کنم بیشتر لذت ببری."

و بدون اینکه مهلتی به لویی بده انگشت‌های کشیده‌اش رو به سمت کمربند اون برد و بازش کرد. زیپ شلوارش رو پایین کشید و بعد به کمک لویی شلوارش رو درآورد.

نیم نگاهی به چشم‌های لویی انداخت و بعد زبونش رو از روی باکسر روی دیکش کشید. هیسی از بین دندون‌های لویی خارج شد و به کار هری خیره شد.

هری چشم‌هاش رو توی چشم‌های آبی لویی قفل کرد و بعد زبونش رو دایره‌ای روی دیکش حرکت داد. لویی آهی کشید و وقتی انگشت‌های هری لبه باکسرش رو گرفتن لبش رو گزید.

هری باکسر لویی رو پایین کشید و بعد انگشت‌هاش رو دور دیک نیمه تحریک شده اون پیچید. لویی دوباره آه کشید و هری با نیشخندی زبونش رو روی کلاهک دیک لویی که به خاطر ترشح پریکام خیس بود، کشید. به بسته شدن چشم‌های لویی نگاه کرد و بعد تا جایی که میتونست دیکش رو وار دهنش کرد.

"آههه هری..."

لویی ناله کرد و به موهای بلند هری چنگ زد. چشم‌هاش رو باز کرد تا دیدن اون صحنه رو از دست نده و با دیدنش زبونش رو روی لبش کشید.

هری سرش رو آروم روی دیک لویی بالا و پایین میبرد و هرجا رو که نمیتونست با دهن و زبونش هندل کنه با دستش میپوشوند و هندجاب میداد. لویی که از حرکات آهسته پسر کلافه شده بود موهای اون رو با دست جمع کرد و بعد از اینکه پشت گردن ش نگهشون داشت کمرش رو بالا برد و با اولین ضربه‌ای که به دهن هری زد بهش فهموند خودش میخواد کنترل رو به دست بگیره.

هری بی حرکت ایستاد و با دومین ضربه محکم لویی به ته حلقش تلاش کرد عق نزنه ولی نتونست جلوی جمع شدن اشک تو چشم‌هاش رو بگیره.

لویی تند و محکم دهن هری رو به فاک میداد و وقتی با اولین اشکی که بی اراده روی گونه هری سر خورد کمی از خط‌چشمش هم زیر چشمش پخش شد، لویی اون زیبایی رو تو دلش تحسین کرد.

لویی با حس اینکه نزدیک اومدنه موهای هری رو کشید و با خم شدن گردن پسر به عقب، خودش رو از دهنش بیرون کشید. بدون اینکه موهاش رو رها کنه دست آزادش رو جلو برد و سر انگشت اشاره و وسطش رو زیر چشم راست و اشکی هری کشید.

هری لبخند کوچیکی بهش زد و خودش رو بالا کشید. لب‌های لویی رو بین لب‌هاش گرفت و بوسه خیس و پر سروصدایی رو شروع کرد.

لویی همیشه این نوع بوسه رو به بوسه‌های رمانتیک و آروم تو سکس ترجیح میداد. چیزی که جیکوب هیچوقت بهش نداد. نفسش رو تو دهن هری فوت کرد و بعد لب‌هاش رو روی گونه و خط فکش کشید.

هری رو روی تخت خوابوند و بعد کمی از روی تخت به پایین خم شد تا شلوارش رو برداره. کمربند شلوارش رو بیرون کشید و از جیب جلویی‌ش کاندوم و لوب رو بیرون آورد و شلوارش رو روی زمین انداخت. به هری و چشم‌های خمارش نگاه کرد قبل از اینکه دست‌هاش رو به سمت شلوارش ببره و دکمه و زیپش رو باز کنه. اون شلوار چسب رو به آرومی پایین کشید و بعد از اینکه باکسرش رو هم درآورد اون‌ها رو کنار شلوار خودش پرت کرد.

"روی شکم بخواب."

هری بدون اینکه حرفی بزنه روی شکم چرخید و لویی مچ هردو دستش رو گرفت و روی کمرش نگه داشت. بعد کمربند رو برداشت، دور مچ‌های هری پیچید و در آخر سگکش رو بست.

هری که در تمام این مدت ساکت مونده بود و اعتراضی به بسته بودنش نداشت، گونه‌اش رو به تشک چسبوند و وقتی هر دو دست لویی به باسنش چنگ زدن ناله‌ای کرد.

لویی گاز آرومی از باسنش گرفت و بعد دو طرف باسنش رو از هم فاصله داد. نفسش رو توی سوراخ هری فوت کرد و باعث شد هری به خودش بلرزه.

بعد زبونش رو روی سوراخ نبض‌دار هری گذاشت و اول آروم و بعد تندتند شروع به ریمینگ کردنش کرد.

ناله‌های ریز و خفه هری باعث میشد لویی تندتر زبونش رو به کار بگیره و هر‌ازچندگاهی سرش رو بالا می آورد و گازهای ریزی از باسنش میگرفت.

هری باسنش رو کمی بالاتر گرفت و وقتی زبون لویی واردش شد بلند ناله کرد. اینکه دست‌هاش بسته بود و نمیتونست به چیزی چنگ بزنه هم اذیتش میکرد و هم براش لذت بخش بود.

"لو..لویی..فاااک..آههه.."

لویی چنگی به باسنش زد و اسلپ محکمی بهش زد. چشم‌های هری از لذت خیس شده بود و دیگه کنترلی روی ناله‌هاش نداشت.

لویی زبونش رو بیرون آورد و مثل چند دقیقه پیش دوباره نفسش رو فوت کرد که باعث شد هری آه بلندی بکشه و انگشت‌هاش رو تو هم پیچید.

لویی دوباره اسلپی به باسنش زد و بعد بلند شد. کمربند رو باز کرد و هری رو به پشت برگردوند.

"دست‌هات رو ببر بالای سرت."

هری اطاعت کرد و لویی دوباره کمربند رو به دست‌هاش وصل کرد ولی این‌بار سگک کمربند رو به تاج تخت وصل کرد و لب‌های هری رو آروم بوسید.

بوسه‌های ریزش رو تا وسط شکم هری ادامه داد و بعد دستش رو دراز کرد تا کاندوم رو برداره. بسته‌اش رو باز کرد و اون روی دیک سفت شده‌اش کشید. بعد بسته لوب رو برداشت و بعد از اینکه هری خودش کمی پاهاش رو بالا گرفت لویی لوب رو روی سوراخ هری پخش کرد.

هری به‌خاطر خنکی لوب آروم آه کشید و چشم‌هاش رو بست. لویی زانوهای هری رو تا جایی نزدیک شکمش خم کرد و بعد سر دیکش رو روی سوراخ هری نگه داشت.

"باورم نمیشه داره اتفـ...آهههه"

حرفش با ورود آهسته لویی توی سوراخش نصفه موند و ناله بلندی از گلوش خارج شد. لویی روی هری خم شد و لب‌هاش رو آروم بوسید قبل از اینکه زمزمه کنه.

"باورت نمیشه چی؟"

هری با نفس بریده و دردی که هنوز بهش عادت نکرده بود خندید و بعد چشم‌هاش رو باز کرد.

"اتفاق افتاده. تو الان توی منی، همونطوری که میخواستم."

لویی نیشخندی زد و یک‌بار دیگه لب‌هاش رو بوسید. زبونش رو روی لب‌های ورم کرده هری کشید و بعد اولین ضربه رو محکم به سوراخ هری کوبید.

دیکش رو بیرون آورد و دوباره واردش کرد و کم کم شدت و سرعت ضربه‌هاش بیشتر شدن.

"یک‌بار دیگه...یک‌بار دیگه اسمم...اسمم رو زمزمه کن."

لویی بین ضربه‌هاش گفت و هری بعد از اینکه سعی کرد نفسی بگیره با نفس نفس اسمش رو زمزمه کرد. لویی سرش رو بالا گرفت و آروم ناله کرد وقتی لب‌های هری روی گردنش نشستن و گاز کوچیکی از گردنش گرفتن.

"لویی."

هری یک‌بار دیگه روی گردنش زمزمه کرد و لویی همونطور که عقب میکشید دست‌هاش رو روی رون‌های توپر هری نگه‌داشت و ضربه‌هاش رو تندتر کرد.

صدای برخورد بدن‌های خیس و برهنه و ناله‌هاشون تنها چیزی بود که شنیده میشد. هری ناله‌ای شبیه به گریه از خودش درآورد وقتی لویی به پروستاتش ضربه زد. دست‌هاش رو تکون داد چون به شدت نیاز داشت خودش رو لمس کنه و لویی که این رو دیده بود یکی از دست‌هاش رو از رونش جدا کرد و دیک تحریک‌شده هری رو بین انگشت‌هاش گرفت.

هری به خاطر ضربه‌های پر قدرت لویی به پروستاتش و حرکت انگشت‌های اون روی دیکش، کمرش رو از تشک فاصله داد و بلندتر ناله کرد. روی مرز بود و فقط دوبار حرکت رفت و برگشتی دست لویی روی دیکش لازم بود تا با ناله‌ بلندی توی دستش بیاد و روی شکم خودش و لویی خالی بشه.

لویی چندبار دیگه کمرش رو عقب و جلو برد و بعد با آهی که کشید توی کاندوم خالی شد.خودش رو آروم از هری که تند تند نفس میکشید بیرون کشید و بعد از گره زدن کاندوم اون رو روی زمین انداخت.

خم شد و لب‌هاش رو به پوست عرق کرده هری چسبوند. بوسه‌ای روی پوست گردنش زد و بعد لب‌های اون رو بوسید.

هری با بیحالی جواب بوسه رو داد و وقتی لویی بین بوسه دست‌هاش رو باز کرد اون بدون اتلاف وقت دست‌هاش رو دور بدن لویی حلقه کرد.

لویی بدون اینکه بوسه رو قطع کنه به پهلو دراز کشید و هری هم به پهلو شد. پای راستش رو بین پاهای لویی گذاشت و پای چپ لویی دور کمرش حلقه شد.

بعد از چند دقیقه آهسته از هم کمی فاصله گرفتن و لویی موهای هری رو از صورتش با سرانگشت به پشت گوشش هدایت کرد. چشم‌هاش رو روی صورت اون چرخوند و به خط‌چشم پخش شده زیر چشم‌هاش لبخند زد.

"خوابیدن با این هرزه چطور بود؟"

هری با شیطنت خندید و لویی براش چشمی چرخوند. چند دقیقه‌ای میشد که بابت حرف‌هاش به هری حس پشیمونی میکرد و الان که هری این رو به زبون آورده بود کمی احساس خجالت میکرد.

"لازم نیست حتما به روم بیاری."

هری دوباره خندید و لویی هم لبخندی بهش زد. به دندون‌های خرگوشی‌ش که وقتی میخندید خودشون رو نشون میداد نگاه کرد و با خودش فکر کرد شاید همیشه شکستن قوانین بد نباشه.

حداقل هری ارزش پا گذاشتن روی خط قرمزهاش رو داشت و وقتی اون یک‌بار دیگه لویی رو بوسید، لویی به این فکر کرد که شاید شکستن قانون شماره 5 هم فکر بدی نباشه.


End file.
